


Of Plans and Tickets

by KathoraKiryu



Series: Expectations and Reality [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinda, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathoraKiryu/pseuds/KathoraKiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows he is a people pleaser. It's gotten him in trouble before, but as he stands in front of the Hummels door, he realizes how bad it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Plans and Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is for crazie-crissie who did a commission for me and so I wanted to thank her for her AWESOME work. All she gave me was badboy!kurt. Hope this is ok! Also check out her out on Tumblr. Thanks to Kiramantey who is a great beta and friend ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (I can alway be persuaded to write more! So prompt me on Tumblr!)

Blaine stood staring at the door of the Hummel's household trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. This was all his Nana's fault really. 

Blaine has always been a people pleaser, he is just happier when everyone is happy. This has gotten him in trouble over the years, taking Cooper's punishments in order to get his approval, doing "friends'" homework so that they would want to hang out with him, pretty much just letting everyone run over him so that they can have the biggest and best of everything. It was ok though, because it made him happy, if not lonely, but happy to see everyone else smile.

His freshman year at Dalton, before he transferred to Mckinley due to his dad's move, had been eye opening for Blaine, well meeting Sebastian was really what did it. Brash, cocky, confident Sebastian had made Blaine realize how much of a pushover he had been. So he made a point to get better. At his new school he stood up for himself. He made friends with like minded people who actually liked him for Blaine, not for what Blaine could do. 

He still really dislikes seeing someone disappointed with him. Which is how he ended up in the biggest mess ever know to man...probably. 

Nana always had a way of making Blaine crumble, not in a bad way, just Blaine thought she deserved to be the happiest person in the world. She was the one who supported his so fully when Blaine had come out to his family at the age of 14, almost too fully when she tried to take him to a pride parade before he was even ready. Whenever Nana came to visit, the second words out of her mouth to Blaine were the same every time. 

"Has my little Bee found a special someone yet? I'm sure there are hoards of boys falling at your feet!" 

This Thanksgiving was no different, but Blaine couldn't bare the disappointment on her face, so he did the stupidest thing known to man. He said yes when infact the answer was a big, fat no.

Nana's face lit up, and it all would have been just fine if the next words out of her mouth hadn't been, "Oh, Bee! What's the name of this boy who has stolen your heart?" 

Of course, Blaine answered honestly now, and without even thinking, because there was a boy, and he had stolen his heart but he probably didn't even know Blaine existed, even if they had been not only neighbors for three years now, but also in glee club together.

"Kurt Hummel." His lips did that little special smile they always did when he thought of Kurt. 

"Aw! Blaine, I didn't know you were dating Kurt!" called a voice from the kitchen where his mother we getting the last of the dishes ready.

"It's uh really new." So new it hasn't happened.

"Good for you, kiddo!"His mother walked into the dining room, followed by his father carrying the turkey. "Alright, let's eat!"

Hopefully, that had been the last of it, so Blaine settled into the Thanksgiving feast doing his best to stay as invisible as possible. Ten minutes later, he discovered it didn't work.

"Bee! Tell me more about Kurt? That's the neighbor's kid, right? What is he like?"

More about Kurt? What is he like?

Amazing, confident, unafraid to be who he is, witty, occasionally rude, edging, unapologetic, the picture of teenage rebellion but cares for his dad so gently, passionate, compassionate.

Perfectly imperfect with his white streaked hair, piercings, sinfully tight pants and combat boots. 

Out of my reach. 

"He is uh in glee club with me." Nana's next words made his heart stop. 

"Invite him over tomorrow! I want to meet him before I leave." Panic rose in Blaine.

"I don't know if that-"

"Nonsense! He can help us decorate for Christmas."

And Blaine had been so stunned and shocked at the turn of events he had just nodded his head. 

Which is why he was standing here, at the Hummel's door, with a crazy and stupid plan, get Kurt to play pretend. Blaine knows this is stupid, that it will end terribly, but if it would make his Nana smile at him for a moment, then he will do anything. Blaine sighs...then rings the doorbell. 

 

\------------------------

 

"So, let me get this straight, Anderson. You want me to come over tonight and play house, decorate for Christmas, make cookies and do family stuff because you told your Nana that we are dating?" Kurt's face was the picture of incredulous, but Blaine just thought it made him look adorable. Not that he would ever say that to Kurt, who was currently leaning against the doorframe in all his badass glory, black jeans ridiculously tight, piercings catching the light, his hair so perfectly styled. 

"I...I know it sounds stupid-" Blaine stammered. It was so hard not to panic with Kurt so close. 

"No shit there." 

"But I really don't know what else to do." Kurt rolled his eyes, making a scoffing noise.

"Well, you could tell the truth for one."

"I know, I know. But you don't understand my Nana. She wants the best and she thinks I'm lonely and everyone just got so happy when I said that I had a well, boyfriend." Blaine's hand had a new permanent position of rubbing the back of his neck, it seemed. Blaine heard a sigh and glanced up to see Kurt's expression softening just the slightest. 

"Look, Anderson, you are beyond cute, but you are asking a lot of me here. What do I get?" 

Cute? Blaine felt his face flush before he registered Kurt's words. "OH! I have compensation." He scrambled to get it out of his backpack, nerves making it extremely difficult to not embarrass himself. Kurt just stood there watching with mild interest. "I, uh got tickets as an early Christmas present, two tickets, uh. I hope you like Adele. But if not you could like sell them or whatever..." Blaine trailed off, Kurt just stood there some more till he smiled and took a step forward. He smirked slowly. 

"Are you asking me on a date, cutie?" Blaine would later deny the high pitch squeak that come out of his mouth as Kurt stepped even closer. "Hmm? You said two tickets, right?"

"I...they are both yours, if you'll agree to an evening pretending to be my boyfriend." Kurt kept advancing till he was right in front of Blaine, his hand reaching up and flicking off some invisible speck on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine repressed the urge to shiver at the touch. 

"How about," Kurt spoke in a whisper, "how about you answer a question, then I'll tell you whether or not I'm in." Kurt paused, looking for some cue for Blaine, who just nodded. "Tell my why, cutie, you said I, Kurt Hummel, was your boyfriend, instead of just making up some name?" Kurt kept his eyes level on Blaine's, as if daring him to lie. 

Blaine's heart beat in his chest so loudly, he was sure Kurt could hear it, could hear it yelling out his confession, declaring his secret. 

"Ikindalikeyou." 

"One more time, cutie. I didn't catch all of that." But Kurt's smile said otherwise, he leaned even closer into Blaine's space. He could keep this intense eye contact anymore, not if he was gonna say it. Blaine glanced away. 

"I like you." His face felt like it retained all the blood in his body, expect um there was one other place that was fighting for uh more blood. 

"Ah. I see." A shock went through him as he felt Kurt's hand on his chin, gentle but forcing him to look up. His face looked smug but Blaine found something in his eyes that started to calm him. "Here is how this is going to go, Anderson. I am gonna come over tonight, but only on three conditions. One, we aren't lying to your family-"

"But then why-"

"Nuh-uh! I wasn't done, cutie." Blaine closed his mouth and Kurt smiled again. "Good. Now, contrary to popular belief, I do not like lying, so no lying to the family. Second, you are going with me to see Adele. It will be a date. Third, we won't be lying because you get the honor of being my real boyfriend. To accept these terms, don't stop me from kissing you in three, two..."

Lips pressed into Blaine's, his first kiss his mind supplied somewhere in the back, most of him couldn't process that Kurt, THE Kurt Hummel, was kissing him, had just asked to be his boyfriend. He recovered before Kurt could pulled back and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in closer, and with a sudden rush of confidence, kissed back with vigor. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before they broke apart for air. Blaine wasn't quite sure if the whimper was from him or Kurt, probably him. 

"Whoa there, tiger." Kurt said with laugh. "I'm not going anywhere." Blaine giggle, giggled, but smiled as Kurt's hand took his. "Honestly," Kurt spoke to their hands, intertwined now. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, Anderson." Blaine just gaped at him. "I'll see you tonight." With a wink and a quick peck on his check, Kurt was gone, the door closing and Blaine was left wondering what just happened. 

He had a boyfriend. He had a date! Maybe this hadn't been a complete mistake. No, this was perfect. 

He hummed as he made his way back to his house, already planning his outfit for tonight. After all, Blaine loved to please people, and now he had a boyfriend to do just that for, maybe even get another kiss. If Blaine did a little jump and spin to celebrate, no one could judge him, not even Kurt who watched from the window.


End file.
